


Merope in Happyland

by Maizeysugah



Series: The Mudblood Relocation Camp Tales [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Creepy Toddler, Facials, Fluff, Happyland - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Voodoo dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of threatening items found left for them, Bellatrix and Minerva attempt to tell the Dark Lord and Harry that their child, Merope, might be a bit more evil than she appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merope in Happyland

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 10 of a series called "The Mudblood Relocation Camp Tales" .
> 
> My heart goes out to the people of Paris. What a horrible tragedy. I'm not really a religious person but I am praying for them.

She was there again. Standing, staring at the woman blankly with those enormous red eyes. She was wearing angel wings and a bunny-eared fuzzy hat. It should have been adorable, instead Bellatrix felt herself shudder. “What are you doing? Where are your fathers?” 

The girl didn’t reply. She was still very young and was hardly able to speak yet. For a moment, Bellatrix could have sworn that the tyke bared her teeth and hissed at her like a cat. Bellatrix gasped, certain she saw fangs protruding from the tiny girl’s mouth. “No, I’m obviously hallucinating.” When she looked back at the child, the toddler was sucking her thumb and staring blankly at her again, looking completely innocent and precious. 

Trying to ignore the child anymore, she made her way back to her quarters but stopped short of entering, finding a doll looking very much like herself hanging by a noose in the doorway. It had X’s for eyes and its little felt tongue was hanging out of its mouth. Startled and quite fed up, she ripped the doll down and made her way towards Lord Voldemort’s quarters.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stopped moving mid-sweep of her broom and pursed her lips. “Unnatural,” she heard herself say as the little toddler girl she abhorred came into view. Unable to hold back any longer, the former professor tossed her broom aside to verbally assault thechild. “You were created to solidify the unholy bond that your father is using to keep Harry blinded of his intentions and make him docile so he won’t fight back. You know what you are…you’re evil! Pure, unclean evil.” 

Merope’s eyes grew large for a moment, then narrowed as she drew a finger across her neck. 

The woman brought her hand up to her neck to hide the red patches forming in her skin. She turned away from the child for a moment to gather her strength. When she finally turned back she saw the child’s bottom lip jutted out and those enormous red eyes were glistening with tears. She heard the child heave in a whimper and watched her run off, back through the halls. She closed her mind to the guilt she felt and kept telling herself that that child was an abomination.

* * *

“What’s up?” Lord Voldemort looked up from the paper he was reading from across the room to Bellatrix as she stomped into their chambers. 

Harry was sitting across the table from him and looked back over his shoulder at her. He had Merope resting in his lap. She was sucking her thumb, and there were tears in her eyes. It looked as if he had been soothing her sadness. “What do you want, witch?” 

“It’s…His daughter, _my Lord_.” She kept her mind and eyes on Lord Voldemort while pointing an accusing finger in Harry's direction. The child had obviously already poisoned the hero's small mind. “Look what she left for me to find hanging in my doorway.” She walked over to the man and dropped the doll on the table. “It has pins sticking out of it. It’s a voodoo doll in my likeness.” 

Lord Voldemort picked it up to look it over. “You can’t be serious about this, she’s only a toddler. She doesn’t even speak more than a few words yet. How do you think she managed to leave this hanging in your doorway?” He looked the doll over briefly before dropping it on the table. “This looks hand stitched, Bella, the child can’t sew!” 

“You are unbelievable,” Harry growled. He cupped his hands over Merope’s ears to shield her from this blasphemy. “I get what you're trying to do; she’s just like me, right? You hate her because she’s _my_ child just as much as she’s _his_ child, right?” He glared at Voldemort and kicked him under the table. “Are you gonna just sit there or are you gonna do something about this?” 

Voldemort fumbled around in his dressing gown for a wand. Bellatrix panicked and ran off. 

“If she so much as thinks about upsetting Merope again, I’ll knock that woman’s block off. I mean it,” Harry warned his husband. 

“Get in line,” Voldemort replied, assuring his husband while he patted his hand. “She’ll pay dearly for that.” 

Merope climbed over the table and dropped into Lord Voldemort’s lap. She tangled her fingers with his while she snuggled into his embrace. “Wuv,” she sighed. 

Voldemort kissed the top of her head, melting. “Oh, I love you too, sweetheart.” 

Harry clapped his hands to his own cheeks, swooning. “Oh, I just love our family.” He leaned over the table, planting a kiss on Merope’s cheek and then his husband’s lips. “We have the perfect life.” 

“I’m so happy you’re happy,” Voldemort gushed. “We’re all so happy here in Happyland.” Formally named ‘The Mudblood Relocation Camps” the Dark Lord and Harry thought a change needed to be made after officially closing it, and agreed on name “Happyland”.

A sharp knock on the door frame turned all of their heads. Minerva stepped into the room holding a doll that looked very much like the one Bellatrix had shown them. 

“Minerva, what brings you here?” Harry asked her in a pleasant voice, oblivious to his husband’s and daughter’s sudden scowls. 

“This,” she said, ignoring the two evil people in the room as she dropped a voodoo doll onto the table beside the other one. “This little demon spawn of _his_ left me a message. I have to assume this is an omen of some sort.” She hitched a thumb at Voldemort and Merope while she addressed Harry. “There are pins in it, and this torn piece of cloth sewn to it was taken from my shawl.” 

Harry chuckled, certain the woman was joking. “Are you in on this with Bellatrix?” He waited for her to laugh, waited for Lord Voldemort to start laughing, too, but none of that happened. He caught the Dark Lord rising from his chair in his peripheral vision, saw the tip of a wand light up in one hand while the other shielded the toddler’s eyes from what was about to happen. “No!” He threw up a wandless shield over Minerva before his husband did something he might later regret. “Get out of here!” he shouted at his former teacher while he turned to carefully subdue his husband.

* * *

“I want a wand.” 

“Don’t you think it’s too soon?” 

“You think it’s too soon for me to have a bloody wand?” 

“I’ve seen the way you look at her…Bella. I’m afraid you might-” 

“Ridiculous! I’m not allowed to scowl at your little girlfriend but you can outright curse my teacher for the same exact thing? Right, I’m moving out.” 

“What? You can’t move out!” 

“Oh, I’m still a prisoner to you, I see.” 

“That’s not what I meant. I just mean that this is your room. I should be the one moving out!” 

“Fine! I’ll help you pack!” 

Bellatrix glanced over to Minerva, who was also looking back at her. Both women had approached the chamber door simultaneously, both ready to knock and barge into the room to complain again about the Dark Lord’s and Harry’s creepy child again. 

The door in front of them flew open. Both women thrust the knives they had found stuck in their chamber doors behind their backs as Lord Voldemort and Harry froze in their presence. Both men were holding objects over their heads, planning on throwing them out of the room. Both pulled their hands back and hid them behind them, too. 

Voldemort flicked his crimson-lit eyes between the women. “Something I can help you two with?” he blurted at them while he and Harry fought to regain control of their heightened emotions. “Perhaps you’re here to lodge another complaint about my child? Hm?” 

“No!” and “Nope!” filled the air. Both women backed up and scattered off into the hallway. 

Harry snorted first, watching the women scramble to find a place to hide by the mere thought of being cursed by his husband. The Dark Lord was, as a few staunch Death Eaters might argue against, still a very powerful and an intimidating presence despite closing down the camps shortly after Merope was born. He even allowed anyone who wanted to leave to go, and anyone who wanted to stay could. 

Voldemort leaned up against the door frame and dropped the Golden Snitch Harry so favoured onto a chair beside the door. “I’m sorry…” 

“Say again?” Harry said, tipping his head. 

The Dark Lord avoided his gaze. “I said that I’m sorry. You should have a wand. I should trust you won’t leave me anymore.” 

Harry’s heart bled for the adorable way the Dark lord was stammering and shuffling about. “That’s why you won’t let me have one? After all this time?” 

Lord Voldemort cringed, shamed. “You aren’t the only neurotic in this place. I too have issues…more specifically abandonment issues. My mother, you see-” 

Harry dropped Lord Voldemort’s Dark Mark pillow on the ground. He grabbed the man and kissed him before he could finish. 

Hermione and Luna, having returned from their walk and both holding one of Merope’s tiny hands, turned back from the doorway at the sight of the two men openly snogging in the front room while stripping the other’s clothing off. “I see that you’re busy…We’ll bring her back later,” Hermione said. 

“Yeah, have fun,” Luna added and gave the toddler’s hand a light squeeze. “Must be the effects of that Phrygian goddess cake we made them yesterday. As I promised, you’ll have a new little brother or sister in no time.” 

Merope squealed, but Hermione gaped at Luna. “I’d like to start having a few of my own eventually. You carrying the next one for them?” 

Luna shrugged. “I could.”

* * *

The Golden Boy and the Dark Lord found themselves curled up together in front of the fireplace, both naked and sprawled out on the fluffy rug in front of it. Two empty bottles of champagne and an half-eaten box of strawberries littered the hearth. Voldemort coveted his prey. He was poised over Harry, ready to strike. “Give me your tongue.” 

Harry arched up and presented his tongue to the Dark Lord. Voldemort sucked it into his mouth, wrapped his arms around the beautiful young man and kissed him into the rug. Their hands roamed over the other’s backsides. Voldemort nudged Harry’s thighs apart. He ground into his pelvis, still kissing him with passion and exuberance, delighted at the sounds Harry was making in response. “I’ll never let you go, Harry. Never.” 

Harry paused, and pressed his palm against his husband’s chest. “When you say ‘never’, that’s metaphorically speaking, right? I mean, if I did ever choose to leave…I could, right?” 

Voldemort slapped his hand away and brought him back into a kiss. “Absurd,” he whispered against Harry’s lips. 

Again, Harry felt himself needing to ask the man what he meant. He dropped his head back, ignoring his lover’s hand that wrapped around his cock. “What do you mean by saying ‘absurd’?” 

“Are you trying to start a fight with me while I’m jerking you off?” Voldemort asked him, and then stared at him long and hard while he watched Harry flounder and fall back into the pleasure he was receiving. 

“No,” Harry said, allowing the warmth of the fire and Voldemort’s hands all over his body to envelope him. 

The Dark Lord slid his fingers inside of him, slicked wet with oil. “You look so beautiful, baby.” He leaned in, kissing his collarbone before he entered him. “Just like the first time we got together in this place.” 

“And look at you,” Harry replied through a shivering exhale. He gripped the rug over his head as the Dark Lord claimed his prise. “Not really a Dark Lord anymore, are you? More like a ‘ _Sex Lord_ ’, if you ask me.” 

“Ooh, I like that.” Voldemort whispered. “Might have that tattooed on my bicep.” He held himself up by leaning his weight on one arm while he flexed for Harry with the other. “Right here,” he said, and kissed his, what he considered, to himself, to be ‘a well defined muscle’. 

Harry bit his bottom lip. He pulled Voldemort down toward his lips. “Enough flexing - more sex, kay?” 

“Alright…I thought it was seriously sexy and hot and might turn you on, but whatever,” Voldemort mumbled before allowing himself to melt against Harry’s full wet lips while the man wrapped his arms and legs around him.

“You turn me on,” Harry breathed. “Fucking gods, you are so bloody hot, love. Keep doing that,” he begged him, wrapping his fingers around Voldemort’s, the ones slipping up and down the length of his cock. Harry tipped his chin up to let Voldemort force his jaw to open. He kissed him, immersed in the soft touches that went straight to his heart. He melted in it, curling into his warmth, feeling its tingle on his skin, and prayed he would say what he wanted to hear once they broke the kiss.

Lord Voldemort inhaled a deep breath as the kiss had taken his. He was inebriated, heady with reverence. “Fuck, I love you, Harry. I love you so much. Let’s not let these whining birds tear us apart. We both know that Merope is an angel. They’re mad.”

Harry felt the splash of hot seed coating his stomach. He moaned out at his husband’s words and his hand emptying him of all that he had. “I know, Tom. She’s a saint. You’re a saint. Hell, I’m a saint, too. Fuck em both…and now I want you to put those hags out of your mind and come all over my face.”

Voldemort sucked in a hiss. “At your command,” he whispered as he pulled out and sat back on his haunches. Harry sat up and proffered his tongue at the head of his cock, lapping up the juices as they shot out into his throat. The Dark Lord shivered and groaned at the blissful sensation until he and Harry both collapsed onto the furry rug in each other’s arms and fell asleep in front of the dying fire, completely unaware that Luna and Merope had crept in quietly and had also fallen asleep together on the toddler’s bed without knowing what was going on in the main area of the chambers.

* * *

“First off, they’re both liars. I have spent months alone with Merope, she is nothing less than a perfect little angel.’

“Thank you, Luna, I appreciate that.” 

“Harry, I’m not just saying that. She reminds me so much of me at her age. She adores my boyfriend, Rolf, and even reads the Quibbler with me whenever the new issue arrives.” She reached into her shirt and pulled out a folded up piece of parchment. “Have I showed you this? She swears she saw a Crumple-Horn Snorkack and drew its likeness for me. I swear to you this is exactly what i saw when I came face-to-face with one.” 

Harry blinked. The drawing was just of a large scribble in purple crayon. “Oh yeah, that rag my husband had all those awful thing printed up about me…Good memories, and you let her read it, you say?” 

“They’ve changed management. The point is that I’ll be leaving to travel the world with Rolf in about a year. Eventually, we’ll start our own family. I’d like to help you and You-Know-Who out. I’m willing to have a child for you before I go.” She clutched Harry’s hands and smiled at him. “I know you both want another. Let me do this for you, Har.” 

“Really?” Harry closed his eyes and imagined what life would be like with a second child between he and the Dark Lord. “I’d have to be sure Voldemort was in agreement, but yeah, I’d love that, Luna!” He threw his arms around her and hugged her.

* * *

Nine Months Later:

 

“Where are you, darling?” Lord Voldemort peered into an empty chamber.

In the excitement of finding out that Luna had gone into labour he and Harry lost sight of their daughter with all the scrambling around. Harry agreed to stay with Luna while he searched Happyland to find her. “Sweetheart, are you in here?” He flicked his wand in the room, sending red sparks toward the ceiling to illuminate the area. It was empty. Frustrated, he moved onto the next. 

Searching room after room garnered no results. The Dark Lord felt his worry grow steady as he made his way through the grounds. He was about to pull the alarm on the wall, the one that would rouse everyone out of their chambers to help him in his search. Soon after, though, he realised that would not be necessary. He passed by Bellatrix’s and her husband’s chambers and stopped dead in his tracks. He held his breath as he spotted his sweet little girl. She was doing things he had never seen, things that were the exact opposite of sweet. He stood in shock, hiding in shadow, needing to see what the tiny girl he’d been searching for was doing in front of the ex-Death Eater’s door. 

Without a wand and wordless, the toddler spun a finger in the air to create a spiderweb that appeared and spread out over the entire door. She then summoned a gigantic arachnid to perch upon it in wait. Next, she flicked her fingers and scrunched her nose to make a doggy door appear at the base of it. He listened to her hiss out words in perfect Parseltongue, summoning Nagini to her. She pointed to the doggy door when the enormous snake finally arrived and commanded her to _“kill the bad lady_ ”. 

“ _Nope, nuh uh,_ ” Voldemort hissed, stopping Nagini and causing Merope to jump. The tiny girl jammed a thumb in her mouth and threw up an innocent, doe-eyed visage for her father, hoping he’d fall for it. 

He did not. After dissipating the spider and web, he stood silent for a moment, blinking as he realised that his daughter was far more evil and powerful than even he was at her age. Harry did not need to know this. “Hey, you,” he managed as he crouched down to her level and held out his arms to her. 

Merope jumped into them and snuggled in her father’s neck. "Despite how this looks, I'm not the evil one, daddy - they are."

“Okay, err…we’ll talk about this later, love. Your father, he can’t know about this yet. He and Luna are-” 

The overhead loud speakers roared to life, and Molly Weasley began to shout, cutting off the Dark Lord. “It’s a boy! And another boy! By Jove it’s twins! Harry has chosen the names James Albus and Marvolo Mordred for them! One has bright green eyes just like Harry and the other…you know, like Merope-But! Harry says that's perfectly fine since Merope is such a perfect little angel! Congratulations to the happy couple!” 

“Perfect little angel…” Voldemort held Merope out at arm’s length. “You’ve got twin brothers, darling.” 

“I can’t wait to meet them, daddy,” she replied, crimson eyes flashing in wicked deviance as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. 

The Dark Lord hugged her again, hiding his fret as he made his way back to the hospital wing. “Yeah, can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please give me kudos!


End file.
